Love is Not a Nine Letter Word: But We Don't Care
by Alexex
Summary: Oneshot 7: "I dunno, Miss Lifeguard… I think I need mouth to mouth." Nice try. But I'm off duty." "So? Save me, lifeguard…" -On Hiatus.
1. Bleeding Love

Okay guys, come on! I am seriously dissappointed with the lack of TxC fics on this site! This fanon pairing is hardly touched on, when there are SOOOO many possibilities!!!! Come on! Get those creative juices flowing, and hop on the imagination train! Let's try and make this couple as noticable as DxG! Even though I completely despise that couple... It's just an opinion, and I do not hate on people that have opinions! I may yell at you, and scream 'I OBJECT!!!!' but you do have valid points, much to my dismay. So I am taking the initionative to make a collection of TxC oneshots! Each one is unrelated to the next. I decided to write it mostly 'cause I have writers block for Broken Strings, What Time is it? and MTMF... I will do my best to have updates soon though! Look at me, I'm ranting again. You're probably tired of this lengthy author's note, but meh.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series, nay thy characters... Sadly...

* * *

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine... One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine... Trent tapped his pencil on the desk in that rhythm whenever he would breifly get stuck on a few notes after doing what seemed to be endless theory sheets... What was the point of this? First after suffering through piles upon piles of theory sheets from years of guitar lessons, he now had to do it in grade eight music? That's just swell. He finished the last one (FINALLY) and got up from his desk. Trent winded through the rows of desks, to hand in the last of them. He held them out for the teacher to take them. He didn't notice the mocha skinned arm next to his. He looked down at her, and met her onyx eyes. After four seconds, she turned towards their balding teacher Mr. Coal.

"I'm finished all of my theory sheets, Mr. Coal." Courtney said, handing them to him. Trent handed them to him too.

"I'm done as well." Trent announced.

"Perfect, since you two are both done, why don't you be partners for the next assignment." Mr. Coal instructed. Courtney widened her eyes, and her face turned pink, making the seven freckles on her nose stand out. She nervously bit her lip.

"Uhm... If Trent wants too..." She muttered.

"Sure." Trent agreed.

"Okay, you guys will be assesed on how well you can take a scene from a musical and bring it to life. You will be getting a music and Drama and Dance mark. Here's your scene." Mr. Coal explained, handing Trent a photocopy of a script, with sheet music as well. "You can head into the practice room to get started. Since you finished early you have the rest of the period to practice and perfect, while I explain the project to the class."

Trent and Courtney entered the practice room, and closed the door. Trent looked at the booklet and read the name of the musical they had to do...

_Disney's Beauty and the Beast _was labeled in big bold letters. (AN: I'm sorry, I HAVE THE FEVER!!!!!! Lol, but I'm like totally in love with this musical now.)

Roles: Belle, Prince

"Courtney, look what we got..." Trent remarked. He passed her the booklet, and she quickly read through it. She groaned.

"I don't know... I'm not the greatest singer." Courtney blushed. Trent found this hard to believe. He looked at her with disbelief.

"Are you kidding? I heard you sing during the talent show. You were amazing!"

"No... I was SOO nervous... If it wasn't for you, I would've crashed and burned."

-Flashback-

_"Courtney, you can do this! You have an awesome voice! Since when does Courtney Labella have nerves?" Bridgette asked, trying to cheer up her friend. Courtney was shaking, and sweating like there was no tomorrow. Courtney was trembling at her knees, and biting her nails._

_  
"I can't do it... I'm going to die of embarassment, Bridgette! I just KNOW Duncan is going to pull something." Courtney exclaimed._

_"Calm down sweet cheeks, I'm not gonna pull something. Throw something, maybe, but not pull something..." Duncan smirked, swinging an arm around Courtney's shoulder. She elbowed him, knocking the wind out of him._

_  
"Shut it! I'm nervous enough as it is, I don't need you making it worse!" Courtney snapped. Duncan rolled his eyes. Duncan muttered something about Courtney being a drama queen, then headed out into the audience. Trent stopped tuning his guitar, and walked over to her._

_"Don't worry Courtney, you'll rock. I know it." Trent assured her. Courtney sighed, as she heard Geoff, one of the MCs, introducing her to the audience._

_"...brown haired beauty, Courtney Labella from class 81!" Geoff announced, clapping. Courtney slowly made her way onto the stage waving slightly. Bridgette erupted into applause, while the audience cheered for her._

_"H-hi... I guess I... I-I'll start singing now..." Courtney sputtered. The music started playing, and Courtney grabbed the mic, and held it to her mouth, and started to sing._

_"C-closed off from love_

_I didn't need the p-ain_

_Once or Tri-twice was enough_

_And it-it was all in vain_

_Time starts to pass_

_Before you know it you're frozen_

_Oooo-ooh_

_But something happened _

_F-for the very f-first t-time with you_

_My heart melted to t-the ground_

_Found some-something true_

_And everyone's looking 'round_

_T-thinkin' I'm goin' c-razy_

_Ohhh yeah yeah yeah_

_But I don't care what they s-say_

_I-I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My h-heart's crippled by the fame that I keep on closin'_

_You cut me up and then I--_

_Keep bleeding, I keep keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding, I keep keep b-bleeding_

_Keep bleeding I keep keep bleeding love_

_You cut me up and..."_

_Courtney sang, tripping up on her words. Sweat beads were falling down her face, and she looked genuinely nervous. She bit her lip, as she stood frozen on centre stage._

_"Ohhhh Ohhh._

_Trying hard not to hear_

_But they talk so loud_

_Their piercing sounds_

_Fill my ears_

_Try to fill me with doubt_

_But I know that the goal_

_Is to keep me from falling_

_Oh yeaaah. Uh._

_But nothing's greater_

_T-than the rest that comes with your embrace_

_And I'm in this world alone_

_Unless I see your f-face._

_Yet e-everyone a-round me_

_Thinks that I'm g-goin' crazy_

_Baby, Baby._

_But I don't care what they s-say_

_I-I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_M-my h-heart's crippled by the fame that I keep on closin'_

_You cut me up and then I_

_Keep bleeding, I keep keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding, I keep keep b-bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding I keep keep bleeding lo-o-o-ove_

_You cut me up annnd, uhn._

_And it's draining all o-on meeeee._

_Oh they find it h-hard to belieeeeeeve_

_I'll be wearin' these scars for everyone to seeeee-ee-ee-eeee--!" _

_Courtney tripped, and dropped the mic off the stage. It made a loud screech, and everyone started to mutter to each other. Courtney froze like she was a deer in the headlights. The big part where she would have to sing was coming up fast. Trent noticed Courtney was about to run off stage, but ran on himself. Everyone had puzzled looks on their faces. Courtney looked at him, and mouthed 'What are you doing?' He mouthed back 'Saving you.' Then he smiled brightly, and wrapped an arm around her. He looked out to the audience._

_  
"...My heart's crippled by the fame that I keep on closin'..." Trent sang. Courtney looked at him as if he was crazy. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, then joined in._

_"Ohh you cut me up and then -IIIIIIIIIIIIIII-III-III-III-IIIIIII-oooh. Lo-o-o-ove..._

_Oh You cut me up and then IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIII--Oh I keep bleeding Lo-o-o-ove._

_I keee-ee-ee-eeeep_

_Oooh you cut me up and then I..._

_Keep bleeding, I keep keep bleeding love...!" They harmonized. The crowed roared in a thunderous applause. Courtney pulled Trent in for a deep hug, which he returned._

_"Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you!!!!!!" Courtney cried into his chest. He smiled, and rested his head on her shoulder._

_"No problem." He replied._

-End of Flashback-

**One week later...**

"Alright, last but certainly not least, is Courtney and Trent." Mr. Coal said, as Courtney and Trent walked up to the front of the room. Trent was wearing a prince costume with fake ears, while Courtney was wearing a blue dress simiallar to _Belle_'s, and a baby blue bow pulling back her hair.

"Well, well, well! Look's like Princess got the most fitting role." Duncan smirked, making Courtney blush as the class started to snicker. Trent laid down on the ground. Courtney sat down beside him, and lifted his head into her lap.

"Whenever you're ready." Mr. Coal gestured, pulling out a pen and a rubric.

"Belle..." Trent choked, pretending to be in agony. Courtney forced tears to fall down her cheeks. Were they really fake tears, though? Courtney and Trent had always been friends. Had each others backs, no matter what. Courtney truly thought to herself what would she do if she'd lost him... She did feel strongly towards Trent...

"I'm sorry..." Courtney whispered.

"You... You came back."

"Of course I came back. I couldn't let them--if only I'd come sooner..."

"Maybe...it's better this way..."

"Shhh... We're together now, you'll see!"

"At least I got to see you. One, last--"

"We are home

We are where we shall be

Forever...

Trust in me

For you know

I won't, runaway

From today

This is all that I need

And all that I need to saaaay...

Home should be where the heart is

I'm certain as I can beeee

I found home...

You're my home...

Stay... With..." Courtney sang.

All the girls in the class had water in their eyes. Some of the boys were even getting choked up. Duncan scowled at them, with an 'I-feel-nothing-and-this-assignment-bites' look on his face.

"Belle... I..."

"Y-yes? No... No! Please! Don't leave me... I love you!" Courtney sobbed. She leaned onto his chest, and secretly removed the fake ears. She hovered over him, and pressed her lips on his. Trent opened his eyes, and widened them. _What is she doing?! That isn't in the script!!!! _Trent didn't care, and returned the kiss. Courtney pulled, away and started to cry. Trent got up, and offered her a hand. She hesitantly took it, and helped her up.

"Belle, look into my eyes. Don't you recognize me?" Trent questioned excitedly. Courtney looked closer, then her face lightened up. She hugged him tightly.

"It _is _you!!!!" She cried. They held hands.

"Two lives have begun, now

Two hearts become one, now

One passion, One dream

One life foreverrrr truuue!

I love you!

Certain as the sun

Ahhh-ahhh-ahhh

Rising in the east

Tale as Old as Time

Song as Old as Rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

Ahhh-ahh-ahhh

Tale as Old as Time

Song as Old as Rhyme...

Beauty and the Beeeeaaast

Ahhhhh... Ahhhh... Ahhhhhh!"

They bowed, as they class clapped. Katie and Sadie squealed.

"Ooh! That was SO totally sweet!" Katie cooed.

"Oh, I know! You two are really cute together!" Sadie added. Courtney and Trent blushed. The bell rang, and everyone slowly made their way out of the classroom so they could head to the Science room for snack time.

"W-we were only acting!" Courtney called. They grabbed their stuff and exited the music room. They walked down the Concourse. Neither of them spoke a word, because there lips were still tingling after that kiss. Courtney put her combination into her lock, and shoved her binder, pencil case, agenda, and book into her locker. Courtney put on her magenta A&F sweater. She grabbed her lunch bag, and walked down the hall. She felt someone grab her arm, and swung her her right arm back, hitting the target. Trent fell to the ground, clutching his nose. Courtney spun around, then rushed to the ground.

"Oh! Trent! Are you okay?!" Courtney gasped. "Sorry. I'm a self defense first, ask questions later kind of gal..." Trent removed the hand from his nose. There was a bit of blood.

"Well, I did get a B- on my math test, but apart from that, I'm good." He joked. Courtney smiled.

"You know what I mean, idiot."

"Idiot? I consider a B- pretty darn good..."

Courtney burst out laughing. Trent thought Courtney's laugh was the cutest laugh he'd ever heard. It was bubbley, and it brought out her beautiful smile.

"What an adorable laugh." Trent remarked. He turned red, while Courtney smiled at him.

"You think my laugh is... Adorable?" She questioned. Trent squirmed uneasily, smiling crookedly.

"Uhhhh... Yeah..."

"The only thing Duncan appreciates is my 'perfect butt.' I wish he'd leave me alone, he's just so... Argh!"

Trent looked into her eyes... He got lost in her deep, dark eyes, as if he was lost in the night sky. Courtney peered into his daring green eyes, as if she was lost in the woods... He cupped her face, and they shared a passionate kiss. They pulled away to catch their breath, and breathed heavily. Courtney look at Trent's face, and his face was covered in blood. Trent noticed this on Courtney too. They wiped their noses, and saw the residue of blood.

"Looks like we're bleeding love..." Trent smiled.

* * *

Awww! I liked this one! Did you? Or did you hate it? This is sort of a songfic, but meh. I thought it was sweet, but maybe that's because I'm the one who wrote it. LOL. REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Not Waking Up in Vegas

Next Oneshot! Yeah! Well this one is just gonna be a little taste of what might be in store in Broken Strings, if ya catch ma drift... If you don't, check out Broken Strings! Onto the oneshot!

* * *

Drinking and irresponsible college students don't mix. Especially at keggers that get WAY out of hand. Courtney didn't know how Duncan had talked her into coming, but he did. And ditched her to go chase after a bunch of Boobra Hooterburgs. Courtney couldn't stand Duncan, but he was still her boyfriend! Hers! Not some hookers, some whores, or Heathers! Courtney even dressed in more girly clothes to try and keep Duncan's attention on her... Her shoulder length hair was done up in a high ponytail, with her bangs still out; a baby blue spaghetti strap shirt, which she made sure showed more cleavage than she would normally approve of; dark wash skinny jeans; and silver flats. She hastily chugged the last of her drink, and grabbed the next. She seemed to go in this continuos loop. Reach, chug, cry. Reach, chug, cry. This continued for the next hour...

After being dramaticly dumped in front of all of his friends, Trent needed to relax. Let loose! Where better to let loose, than at a kegger? No where! That's right. He thought a few drinks might ease the pain of a broken heart... But that failed misurably, so he ended up going WAY overboard.

* * *

Courtney slowly opened her eyes, and burrowed her self deeper into the bed. She snuggled into her pillow... That felt surprisingly warm and fleshy... Courtney was too tired to think at the moment, and just smiled to herself. She tried to remember what had happened last night... Her head started to bang, but she ignored it. She felt really weird... Warm and bubbley... And... Happy...! ...Until she felt an arm wrap around her. She was now wide awake. She turned and faced the person who was occupying her bed, and her jaw dropped as her onyx eyes met daring green ones. Trent...

"YOU!!!!! What are _you _doing here?! What am _I _doing here?! Stop that!!!!" They screamed in unison. They both dashed out of the bed, and then gasped.

"You're naked!" Trent exclaimed.

"_You're _naked!" Courtney yelled.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!" They wailed, scrambling across the room. Courtney tripped over her shoes, and tackled Trent. They yelled again, and Courtney grabbed the blanket. She wrapped herself while Trent quickly slipped on his boxers, and panted.

"No... No... No... No...!" Courtney was crying to herself.

"What-how-huh?!" Trent sighed, sitting on the bed.

"How did this happen?!" Courtney questioned, sitting down.

"How should I know?!" Trent snapped.

"Stop yelling at me!"

"You started it!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!!!!!"

They glared at each other, then turned away fuming, with their arms crossed over their chests. They breathed heavily, then slowly turned and faced each other.

"I'm sorry..." They apologized in unison.

"...We really need to stop doing that. Yelling isn't going to get us answers..." Courtney sighed.

"You're right... What... Happened last night?" Trent questioned. The pair of them thought hard, and had an epiffany.

-Flashback-

_Courtney wiped the tears from her eyes, and took another swig of her beer. She'd hope that the pain would disappear... Bull! She slammed her empty cup on the table, and reached for another. It's not like she was a heavy drinker... But her current state of mind begged to differ. Her hand met someone elses. She looked at the person and tilted her head. Green eyes... Moppy jet black hair... Sweet smile... Nope, doesn't ring a bell. The guy clasped her hand, and kissed the top of it. Courtney blushed. She wasn't sure what happened, but she felt different. _

_"Hiiiii..." He smiled._

_"Tehe... Hellooooo...!" Courtney giggled._

_"You...you... Pretty lips!"_

_"Tehehehe... I-I... Like your ears!"_

_"Can I taste your lips?"_

_"Can I taste your ears?"_

_"Okay!" He agreed, leaning down to Courtney's level. Courtney pushed his hair out of the way, and started to nibble his ear. He giggled. Courtney stopped, and they stared at each other. "What your name?"_

_  
"...Courtney. You?"_

_  
"Trent! TRENT!!!!"_

_"Hehehehe!"_

_"Now it's my turn!"_

_"T-to what?!"_

_"Taste your lips! Come oooooooonnnn, it's only fair!"_

_  
"You're right! Taste away!" Courtney laughed, as Trent captured her lips on his. _

-End of Flashback-

"Uhhhh... That's all I remember..." Courtney groaned. She buried her head into her hands. "How could I be so irresponisble...?"

"It's not like we planned this... We were both completely drunk." Trent reminded her. They stayed in silence for a while, still trying to take in what happened, and remember what happened last night... "Wait, last night... Did we...?"

"Oh nooooooo!!!!" Courtney wailed. She started to cry. Trent bit his lip nervously, and scooted over to her. He started to rub her back. Courtney wrapped her arms around him, and sobbed into his chest.

"No... No... I-I-I can't believe it!" Courtney sobbed.

"Ugh, I'm SO sorry Courtney! This is all my fault..." Trent said, crying a little himself.

"You... You--"

"I... Was your first...?" Trent asked. Courtney broke down into more tears, then nodded her head slowly. Trent groaned, and craddled his head with his hands.

"Oh man... I can't believe I... Well if it makes you feel any better, you were _my _first."

"That _doesn't_ make me feel any better, Trent!!!! We _both _lost our virginity to people we don't love!" Courtney cried, covering her face with her hands. Trent sighed. His eyes widened when he saw something sparkle on Courtney's finger. He quickly snatched her left hand. Courtney sniffled, then looked at Trent confused.

"Trent, what the--" Courtney asked.

"Where did you get the ring?" Trent questioned.

"I'm not wearing a ring..."

Trent held up her hand, and pointed to it. Courtney cocked her head to the side, and looked at the ring. It had a silver band, and in the centre was a moderately sized diamond, with 8 diamonds circling it. Courtney and Trent's eyes widened.

"We didn't..." Trent gaped.

-Flashback-

_After an hour of making out, Trent grabbed Courtney's hand, and lead her away from other drinking teens. Trent lifted Courtney up by her waist, while she giggled._

_  
"T-Trent! I'm ticklish there, stop!!!!!" Courtney laughed. They stopped in the parking lot. Trent put her down, and kissed her cheek. _

_"C-Courtney! Courtney, you are the most prettyful girl... EVER! Your lips are very tastey, and your hair is soooo smooth...! I love you!" Trent exclaimed. He pulled her in, and kissed her passionately. Courtney looped her fingers through his hair, while he planted kisses along her jawline._

_"I love you too." Courtney swooned._

_"Perfect! Now all that's left to do is get married, my sweet!" Trent beamed, extending his arm dramaticly. Courtney took it, and he spun her around. They linked arms, and happily skipped down the sidewalk._

* * *

_"Ooh, that one, that one!" Trent chirped, pointing to a ring in the window. Courtney hopped up and down clapping and smiling like an idiot. The clerk furrowed her brow, then got the ring out._

_"That'll be $1399.99." The clerk said._

_Trent got out his wallet, and pulled out his Mastercard. He held the card up in the air for nine seconds, then slapped it on the counter dramaticly, staring the clerk right in the eye. She grimaced, and swiped the card. Trent punched in his pin number, then grabbed the velvet box. He walked over to Courtney, and dipped her. He kissed her, then twirled her around. He got down on one knee, and grabbed her hand and kissed it. She giggled, then bit her lip._

_"Courtney! With her tastey lips and smooooooth hair! Will your tastey lips and hair marry me?" Trent proposed. Courtney nodded vigirously._

_"Yes! Yes!" She accepted._

_"Whoa, hold on a second! Aren't you two a little young to be getting married?" The clerk questioned, eying them suspiciously. Trent and Courtney stared at her._

_  
"Umm, hello? We're like, 19 years old!" Trent replied, as if it was the most OBVIOUS thing in the world._

_"And a half!" Courtney added, smiling brightly. The clerk nodded slowly. Trent and Courtney waved, then dashed out of the store._

_"To the church!" Trent yelled, as they skipped._

* * *

_"You want to be wed, and at 2 in the morning?" The preacher asked. Courtney nodded, and Trent wrapped his arm around the man and looked him in the eyes._

_"Isn't she..." Trent started, looking over to Courtney. She was looking down her shirt, and giggling. "...Magnificent?! I want her to be mine, please! All you need to do is-is make us do our cows!"_

_"Vows." He corrected._

_  
"Bows?"_

_"Vows!"_

_"Zows?"_

_"VOWS!"_

_"I do!"_

_"I do!" Courtney exclaimed, running over. Trent kissed her, then turned over to the preacher._

_"I guess all you need is to sign some paper work..." The preacher yawned._

_"Yay! Paperwork!" Courtney cheered._

-End of Flashback-

"Uhhhhh..." Courtney groaned.

"This is so messed up! I mean, when did preachers let drunk teenagers get married?" Trent questioned.

"I'm thinking the really tired ones that are taking the night shift." Courtney replied. Trent chuckled, then forced a frown.

"What happened after that...? How did we get here? Where exactly _is _here?"

"I... Can't remember... All I remember is us getting in the door."

-Flashback-

_Trent kicked open the door carrying Courtney bridal style. Fitting, considering they were now married. She giggled as he carried her over to the bed, and laid on top of her. Courtney rubbed his back while he pecked her neck. He moved up to her lips, and she kissed back with the same emotion she had been feeling when she was relatively sober- lust. Her lips were hungry for affection, and despite her cloudy mind, she could still feel the passion and fireworks going through the back of her mind. Trent nibbled the bottom of her lip while she wrapped her arms around him securely. They rolled over so Courtney was on top, and she stuck her hands into Trent's shirt. He shivered as her cold fingers touched his warm skin. _

_"How would you like to taste something more than my lips...?" Courtney panted, after unlocking lips with Trent. A smile grew across his face._

-End of Flashback-

"Oh God, were we safe?! I-I-I can't get pregnant! Not by you! No offense! By anyone either, but still!" Courtney screeched. She started to freak out, while Trent searched the room. He found a condom rapper, and the colour returned to Courtney's face.

"Okay, that's one bullet successfully dodged. But what are we gonna do now?" Trent asked, sitting back down.

"I dunno... I like you Trent, but for starters, I'm WAY too young to be married. And I'm also dating Duncan... *Sigh*"

"What's wrong?"

"I normally would've nagged Duncan the entire night... Been the designated driver... But he left me. He said he'd only be five minutes. I waited for him for 2 hours, then I spotted him making out with Heather! He left me to go skirt chasing! _Again..._ After that, I thought maybe a few drinks would help get my mind off his betrayl. But the pain-the pain just wouldn't go away! Drink after drink after drink wouldn't help, so I-I went for another... Then I met you, and-and this happened..." Courtney retold. Trent stared into her dark eyes, and saw them brimming with tears. She blinked, and Trent put one hand on her cheek, and wiped the tears spilling out.

"Oh... Courtney..." Trent said. Courtney turned away, and pushed his hands out of her face.

"I-I don't want your pitty! So you can take this ring, and shove it up your--" Courtney fumed, taking off the ring. She was about drop it, but was interrupted by a pair of soft, familliar lips. She could've pulled away. She could've slapped Trent across the face. She could've done a lot of things, but the ring stayed firmly clutched in her hand.

"Wasted or not, your lips are still delicious." Trent smiled. A smile was tugging on the corners of Courtney's mouth.

"...Care for seconds?" Courtney said, her voice barely above a whisper. He pulled her in for another kiss, and could feel her smiling against his lips. They ignored the throbbing in their heads due to their hangovers, and just let their lips mold. Who would'a thunk that hangovers could feel so amazing?

The only thing that could wreck this moment, would be the amount of shit they would be in for getting illegally married...

Damn...

* * *

The end! I have good news my friends! As you know, I excell at writing TDI fanfiction! I'm so modest, eh? Lol, but my friend Hazeljv excells at Naruto fics... Getting it? No? Well she thought it would be really cool, since I know everything about TDI, and she knows everything about Naruto, we should make a collab! Yeah! Check out our profile, and I'll let you know when the story is up! Well, Tata for now darlings, updates for this, MTMF, WTII?, and YTYTMY soon!

ALEXEX


	3. Wounded Giraffe

Thanks to all who are contributing to the 'TxC Quest' I guess I kind of made it official. Thats SO cool! Thanks again. So, R&R!

* * *

"But... Why?" Courtney questioned. Duncan was in the middle of breaking up with his first long term girlfriend. The commitment was suffocating him. Courtney often made him hold her books, call him 'Dunky' against his will, and keeping him on a fairly short leash. God, it was AGONY!!!! Duncan ran his fingers through his hair, and looked back at Courtney's heart broken exterior. Her bottom lip was quiverring, and tears were just begging to fall down. Duncan had to make this quick, before he was drowning in her tears...

"Babe, look. I don't mean forever... I like you. Heck, I like you a lot! It's just--" Duncan said.

"--You're SMOTHERING him, Dudette! A man needs to know that he's in control." Geoff added, walking over and putting an arm around Courtney. Duncan glared at him. Geoff got the hint, and slowly backed up. Courtney sniffled, then wiped the tears that had fallen out of her eyes. Heather scurried over, and started to plant kisses on Duncan's cheek, smirking at Courtney. She stopped, and fake gasped.

"Oh my gosh, am I interrupting something? I'm _so _sorry!" Heather said. Duncan sighed, and told her to meet him in science class. She smiled, and pecked him on the cheek one last time before walking down the hall. She sent Courtney one last 'I-win-you-loose' victory smile before walking into the science room. Courtney grabbed the last of her books, and slammed her locker shut. She glared at Duncan.

"Courtney?" Duncan asked.

"You're dumping me? For Heather?! She's the biggest slut in school!" Courtney exclaimed.

"That still doesn't subtract from her hotness."

Courtney deepened her glare, before stomping off towards the science room.

"We can still be friends, right Princess?" Duncan called.

"DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS!" Courtney hissed, before slamming the door. Duncan sighed, and grabbed the last of his- wait, Duncan's never prepared for class... He closed his locker, and headed to class.

* * *

"Okay class, now open your text books to page 73. Finish the Key Concept Review. I'll be back later." Mrs. Kallahan said, leaving the classroom. Duncan tore out a piece of lined paper, and started to write a note.

"Pass this to Courtney." Duncan whispered, handing Trent a slip of paper. Trent raised an eyebrow, and started to open it. "Don't-open it Dude!"

Trent shrugged, and tapped Courtney on the shoulder. She turned around, and looked at Trent puzzled.

"A note from Duncan," Trent explained, handing Courtney the note. Courtney leaned to the side so Duncan could see her. She glared at him, and crushed the note in her hands. She dropped it on the ground, before turning and furiously jotting down notes. Duncan rolled his eyes, then continued to copy down notes. Trent chewed on the end of his pencil, and looked at Courtney. She looked like a wounded giraffe... Normally giraffes held their heads up above the rest of the animal kingdom, but this wounded giraffe looked like it had been bitten one too many times by the vicious man-whore... A species that was breeding very rapidly. Trent felt like he had to help the poor giraffe. He tapped Courtney on the shoulder. She turned and faced him.

"Uhm, hey. I'm kind of behind with notes and stuff and was wondering if maybe you could... I dunno, stay after class with me and help me catch up?" Trent asked. Okay, that was a lie. Trent is actulally ahead, but what Courtney doesn't know, won't hurt her. Or the current arrangement of Trent's face.

"Sure Trent." Courtney replied. Just then, the bell rang signalling the end of class. Everyone except for Trent and Courtney exited the classroom. Duncan and Heather, hand in hand walked started to leave as well. When Duncan wasn't looking, Heather looked back, and stuck her tongue out at Courtney. Courtney narrowed her eyes. When they were completely out of the room, Courtney sighed, and let her defenses down. Trent glared at the door, then turned to Courtney. His expression softened when he saw how heart broken Courtney looked.

"Don't worry Courtney, he doesn't deserve you..." Trent reassured her, wiping the tears that had silently slipped out of Courtney's onyx eyes. She sniffled, and smiled at Trent. Trent and Courtney stare blankly at each other for a moment. Courtney leans in, and kisses him. Trent couldn't let Courtney go like that, so he deepened the kiss. Eventually Courtney and Trent ended up making out furiosly, and completely forgetting about the science notes. Trent pulled Courtney into his lap, and wrapped his arms around her. Courtney pulled away.

"What are we doing...?" Courtney sighed.

"Umm, making out in the science room?" Trent replied, pointing out the obvious.

"I realize that. What I meant was, why? We've hardly said ten sentences to each other throught the entire year."

"Teenage hormones?"

"Nah, that can't be it. I have self control. I _was _a C.I.T..."

"...Guilty pleasure?"

"Fair enough." Courtney smirked, pulling Trent in and kissing him more.

And thus, the healing begins.

* * *

END OF ONESHOT! Sorry been CRAZY busy with an english assignment. We have to make our own video games for media, and it's SO MUCH WORK! But you guys could probably care less so, laters! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Story Stats!

Mmm, Tension My Favourite: Finale still needs to be started, sorry guys... As soon as I have the time, I will update! Swearsies!

Broken Strings: And Breaking Some New Ones: Chapter not started... Yet. I plan on writing that as soon as I finish my video game assignment which I will be done this weekend so soon!

You're the Yin to my Yang: In progress. I don't like the concept of the next chapter, so I might delete it all together. I need your opinion!

A) Duncan tries to make his own cologne to make Courtney putty in his hands, but ends up going WAY overboard and now all the girls are trying to maul him! (Original)

or B) Courtney gets dared into a beauty pageant and won't back down. But will all of that change once she finds out who's judging? (If this one is more popular, I'll scrap A) and start again with this idea)

Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Action!: COMPLETE!

What Time is It? March Break!: In progress. These chapters are so LONG because there are SO MANY character points of views! Update in near future.

Love is Not a Nine Letter Word: But We don't care: Uhm, hello? This is the fic you're reading, so it's just been updated. GOSH!

The Bounty Hunter: UPDATED!!!! CHECK IT OUT!!! But I have a problem; I have the direction that i want to go with with this, and bits and pieces but connecting them so they make sense is hard... Is there a possibility that one of you... Maybe... if I have the time, or you have the time, want to beta this with me? Maybe? I dunno, I might figure it out myself. Beta-ing is a last resort though.

Thanks you guys, you all deserve some imaginary cake!

Au revoir!


	4. Unwanted Comfort

**Okay peeps, after I update this, and Broken Strings, TDS, and MAYBE What time is it, I PROMISE to write the finale of MTMF! Cross my heart. Now that that's over, onto the story!**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SEXUAL THEMES**

**...**

**PHYSCE! Pffft. Like I'd put sexual themes, bleh. They creep me out... Cartoons having sex? That's just plain creepy...**

"What do you guys want... Come to rub it in!" Courtney sneered, while the rest of her team wallowed in shame after _another _loss. The Screaming Gophers just finished their Tuck Shop run, and had joined the not so Killer Bass at the Bonfire pit. Trent was the bravest of his team members, facing the possible wrath of Courtney. She was like the Heather of the Killer Bass! And when they lost, it _had _to be someone elses fault. I mean, she was an actual C.I.T.! As the one with the most extensive knowledge of summer camp, she would be the most important. Or so she said.

"We got some extra dessert during our Tuck Shop run. Thought you might want some..." Trent said.

Courtney raised an eyebrow, and crosed her arms. Courtney knew something had to be up. No one would just give away free dessert... Especially in a heated competition. As her parents always said, 'Nothing in life is free. Watch what you take. Now go to your room and study for your theory test! No daughter of ours is going to fail!'

"So you're just being... Nice?" She asked, disbelievingly.

"Okay, Owen stank up our cabin and we need some time to air out," Gwen admitted. Courtney _knew _that they weren't just 'being nice'. She _was _always right. Or so she said.

Owen smiled nervously, then farted behind the group.

"Ew, dude..." Trent sighed. Suddenly, a shrill high pitch scream filled the musky forest air. Trent immidiately turned his head towards where the cry came from, curiousity ridden over his normally cool and collected face. He saw the headstrong C.I.T. with an emotion he had never seen in her onyx orbs before. Fear. Her nose was crinkled up in distaste, and her body was shaking more than when Duncan had poured his ice water down her back as one of his daily antics. Man, that guy creased Trent. Sure, he's a funny dude, but underneath that he's a total jackass.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Courtney shrieked, when Beth held up a tray of green jell-o in her face. Many campers exchanged weird glaces while Courtney tried to regain composure. "Uhm, I mean... No thanks." Courtney denied, holding up her hands to reassure everyone.

"What, you on a diet?" Duncan questioned, lazily.

Courtney narrowed her eyes, and glared at the punk she was forced to be associate with. "No!" She huffed, before crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. "I just don't like green jelly, okay?"

Suddenly, everyone erupted into one big share fest. Who knew that seventeen random teenagers thrown into the Muskokan wilderness by a sadistic fame hungry host, could interact civilly? After everyone admitted one of their deepest, darkest, fears, only Courtney was left.

"Okay Courtney. You _have _to be afraid of something. Spit it out." Trent demanded.

Courtney lifted her legs and hugged them close to her chest. She smiled proudly. "Nope, nothing."

"That's not what she said last night," Duncan snickered to his buddies Geoff, and DJ.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Duncan, did you ever think that I was just humouring you, and your stupid story?"

"Sure sure Princess... Whatever floats your boat."

"Shut up!"

The next challenge was utter hell for whoever was still at Camp Wawanawkwa. Having your deepest darkest fears revealed to all of Canada, and having to face them? Chris just broke the douche nozzle scale. Mostly everyone faced their fears, barely, but for those who didn't- a.k.a. Courtney- things could not possibley get worse! Not only did everyone know her ridiculous phobia, but her giant display of hypocrissy too.

She should've been the one on the Boat of Losers, and she knew it. But once again, she missed defeat by a hair. The sun had already set, and the cool night air had blown in, replacing the humid, thick air that previously blanketed the island. Her feet kicked through the murky water, while she stared out into the night sky. Drops of water dripped onto her lap, and it took awhile for Courtney to register that she was actually crying...

"Courtney?" She heard someone ask. The voice was lower, so it couldn't be a girl. She felt someones leg brush hers, when they sat down beside her. "Courtney, it's freezing... What are you doing out here?"

Courtney felt someone place an article of clothing around her. She didn't even raise her head, to look the person in the eyes. The pitch of their voice was enough her to recognize the person that she should NOT be fratanizing with. Suddenly, Courtney felt someones velvetly smooth hand under her chin, lifting it out of a sulking position, forcing her to look them in the eye.

"Whoa, you're crying... Why? What happened?" Trent asked, genuinely concerned. Courtney looked at him for a second. Examining him. Why did he care? He was probably here just to make fun of her fear, like Duncan-er, everyone else had... Her eyes travelled down to his chest... Sure, it wasn't ripped, but it was still pretty muscular-WAIT A MINUTE!!!! Why was she thinking such thoughts? And about the enemy, too?! What does it matter... It's not like she was going to be here much longer.

"What, can't speak to the enemy?" Trent teased, as if reading her jumbled thoughts. Courtney felt a few more tears escape from her eyes, before Trent cupped her face and wiped them away. "Wow Court, it was just a joke... You don't need to cry... Please don't cry..."

"T-Trent... S-stop." Courtney said, though it was barely above a whisper.

"Why?"

"You're a Screaming Gopher. One of my sworn enemies, so you can just forget what you're trying to pull." Courtney sneered, slapping his hands out of her face. She crossed her arms, and glared at the Gopher male, with a look that said 'I have a rape whistle. And I'll use it.' Trent sighed, and shook his head.

"Can't I just talk with you? Does everything have to be about this stupid game!" Trent exclaimed.

"Well, considered a hundred thousand dollars is on the line, I'm assuming yes."

The two sat in silence for a while, just listening to nature's music. Owl's were who-ing, crickets were chirping, and the rustling of the water was quite soothing.

"Why were you crying earlier?" Trent asked, beaking the silence. Courtney took a few moments, debating whether she should tell him, or not. She took a deep breath in, and let the air out.

"I'm a failure." Courtney said.

"You? Nah... Sure, you yelled at your team to toughen up and face their fears, and you couldn't... That doesn't make you a failure."

"It does make people hate you."

"Eh, you just gotta learn to ignore them. Everyone here hates each other, you learn to get used to it." Trent said, as if it was no big deal. He patted Courtney on the shoulder, before getting up and strecthing. He held out his hand for Courtney to take. She looked at it for a moment, before taking it, and standing up. A loud howl was heard, causing Courtney to jump out of fright, grabbing onto the closest thing that could protect her. Trent istinctively wrapped his arms around Courtney, and looked down at her. He had never seen her this... vulnerable. Courtney slowly opened her eyes, and looked up at Trent. She pulled away, and coughed awkwardly.

"Ahem. Er, thank-you, and uhm sorry for, erm, grabbing onto you like that. It was completely juvenile and uncalled for." Courtney apologized, bashfully.

Trent shook his head. "N-no, no prob." Trent assured her, and noticed how even in the darkness of the night he could still see the tiny blush appear across her tanned complexion. "Heeeey... We all get scared sometimes..."

"Fear is weakness! I refuse to be weak!" Courtney snapped. She started to walk away to her cabin. "Weakness makes it easier for people to break you..." She muttered, not sure if Trent had heard her.

Trent hadn't, but still decided to stop Courtney. "Hey, hey..."

Courtney paused, before turning around and looking at Trent. "What."

"Sweet dreams." Trent smiled, heading over to the Gopher cabin to get a good nights sleep. Well, as good of a sleep you can get _there... _

"Wait, Trent!" Courtney called. Trent turned around, slightly puzzled. Courtney smiled warmly. "Thanks. For the talk."

"No problem Courtney. No problem..." He smiled back, before disappearing into his cabin. He didn't even bother to get his shirt back from Courtney. She needed the comfort more than he did, anyways...

**I practically got a cavity writing this from all the sweetness. Ah I see we return to ol' Wawanawkwa, eh? Haven't written a lot of stuff here, and since not much interaction happened between Courtney and Trent on Total Drama Island, I added some! Don't forget to review! Or I'll... I WON'T UPDATE!!!!!!! Just kidding, I'm not one of those authors who threaten to not update just for reviews! But, it'd be pretty nice to have some... *wink wink nudge nudge* Eh? Eh! Tehe, so click that nice button with the speech bubble and review! **


	5. I Got Your Message Loud and Clear

WOW! Updates all over the place today, huh? This oneshot is based off of what's happening in class... VOICE CRACKS! LOL it's hilarious! I feel kind of like a bitch for thinking it's funny, but I can't help it! So, from me to you, is a oneshot about the sweet fanon pairing Trent and Courtney! Whenever a voice crack happens, it'll look like Th-**IS. **PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Today, was the day. The day Trent Smith was _finally _going ask out his best friend Courtney Labella. He had waited months for her and that punk, Duncan, to break up, and for her heart to heal... And today, Valentine's day, was his chance. Trent opened his locker, and grabbed what he had gotten for Courtney. A rose. A single rose, and he was planning on singing her the love song he had written for her when they were twelve. He smiled, fixed his hair, then closed his locker. Everything was going smoothly.

Trent looked to his left, and saw the fountain of lush chocolate brown locks atop a mocha skinned beauty. Her bangs were held back by the hot pink head band covered with red satin hearts. Her normal grey sweater vest over a short sleeved dress shirt had been traded for a spaghetti strap red and pink patterned blouse. Her olive green capris were replaced with a denim mini skirt with new white leggings from Ardenes. The grey wedges had been updraged to silver and gold two and a half inch heels. Her obsidian eyes glimmered under the flourecent lights in the school hallway. Trent bit his lip, and took in a deep breath.

It was now or never. He slowly started to approach her, feeling as if he was in slow motion. He saw Courtney laugh one last time, before leaving her circle of friends, to meet him. She smiled a smile that rivaled the male model Justin's, and looked deep into Trent's eyes.

"Hi Trent!" She chirped. Her eyes travelled towards the rose. "Who's the rose for?"

"It's for you, Court-**NEY!**" Trent said, trying to act suave. Unfortunately, his voice cracked at the end of his sentence. He turned bright red, and he cleared his throat. "Ahem... Erm, **I **g-**OT **this for y-**OU**..." Trent tried again, only to be faced with more voice cracks. His eyes widened, when he saw Courtney covering her mouth, and giggling. _NO! Not now, stupid puberty!_ Trent cursed in his mind... Because if he said it out loud, his voice would crack again.

Trent looked at Courtney, kind of irritated. "Y'know, it's not that fun-**NY.**" Trent remarked, as Courtney burst out laughing.

"S-sorry! I-I... Bahahaahah!" Courtney laughed. She held her stomach to try and subside the laughter, while Trent narrowed his eyes, and dropped the rose. He fast walked down the hall to avoid being seen with tear stains on his cheeks. Once Courtney had finished laughing, and was able to stand upright, she wiped the tears out of her eyes. She furrowed her brow, and picked up the flower.

"Trent, I'm sorry!" Courtney called. She sniffed the flower, and frowned. She felt guilty... Even though it was hilarious, she should've at least heard what Trent had to say... She ran out the school doors, and to where she knew Trent would be. Their secret spot...

* * *

Trent craddled his head in his hands, and sighed. Once again, his body had betrayed him... No wonder Courtney had laughed at him... He was nothing but a fool! If only it were April Fools day... Trent was snapped out of his sulking by the noise of heavy panting. He felt the breeze as someone plopped down beside him, and leaned against the willow tree behind the school. He didn't even have to look up to realize it was Courtney. He could tell it was her by her sweet sent of cinnamon, and roses.

"Trent... I'm... Sorry..." Courtney panted, fanning herself to try and cool down. Trent looked up, and smiled weakly.

"I-it's okay..." He replied, and Courtney smiled back.

"...What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Trent's stomach flipped, and his face became blank. He couldn't speak... He was too afraid that he would end up saying something stupid... Or too afraid that his voice would crack again. He blushed, and Courtney furrowed her brow again, before softening her expression. She got his message, loud and clear, even without words... A small smile appeared across her face.

"Oh..." She blushed, before awkwardly biting her lip. Courtney closed her eyes, and started to lean in. Trent grinned, and eagerly met Courtney's soft lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while Trent placed his hands on her lips, lifting her onto his lap.

Courtney broke the kiss, and smiled. She stared into Trent's turtle green eyes, and her smile grew bigger. "Don't worry... I got your message loud and clear."

* * *

**Short, and sweet! I wouldn't want it any other way... I'm actually surprised this fic is getting more reviews than my full length Trent and Courtney fic... I guess you guys like my oneshots! That's SO awesome! I hope you liked this one, so review! **


	6. Total Drama Ski Trip

*dodges harpoon* HEY! Okay, I totally deserve that. I've had a crazy case of 'I'm too lazy to click on Microsoft Word-itis'. I'm recovering nicely, thanks for your concern. This one shot was inspired by my schools annual ski trip to Mount St. Louis and Moonstone! Enjoy!

* * *

Courtney sighed, as she adjusted her wool knit purple and pink toque. She nervously glanced out the tinted window of the cheap bus their supervisor Mr. McLean called transportation, and bit her lip once she saw the white puffy flakes whipping the large amount of snow on the already on the ground.

She could barely make out her surroundings, due to the small amount of light. The sun hadn't risen yet, because it was only five a.m. The odd streetlight added an orangey tint to the atmosphere.

Courtney sighed and tugged on the collar of her cashmere sweater, and closed her eyes.

She wouldn't think about it… She couldn't! Courtney forced a smile, and sighed again.

When she first heard about the annual sophomore ski trip, she had no interest whatsoever. But that all changed once she overheard Duncan, HER boyfriend, boasting to a bunch of equally dimwitted, perverted, moronic- she could go for ages. But when she overheard Duncan boasting about how many "snow bunnies" he could score by the end of the trip, she did some research on what the term "snow bunny" meant.

Snow bunnies; Hot chicks found on the snow slopes of the world.

Courtney felt her eye twitch when she found out that "snow bunnies" have nothing to do with rabbits! Ugh!

So, that's what got her in this mess. Trying to keep Duncan on a short leash, by keeping his dog collared neck with in yanking distance if she caught him moving his gaze even for a SPLIT second veering towards one of those bimbos.

If he even thought for ONE second he could get away with ogling one of those big butted, big breasted, big-

"Babe, you okay?" Duncan asked, placing one of his gloved hands over top of hers. She snapped out her mental psychotic rant, and stopped her face from turning any redder than it already was.

Courtney looked to him, and forced herself not to glare and scream at Duncan like she oh, SO wanted to. "I'm fine…" She sighed.

Duncan pursed his lips, and rubbed her hand with his thumb. "You okay Princess? You seem… Off."

"I'm fine! Totally fine! I mean, what makes you think I'm NOT fine, because that's what I am, fine!" Courtney snapped.

Duncan stared at her for a few seconds, before sighing and shaking his head. He looked back to the front of the bus, but grinned when he saw his best bud Gwen.

She was smirking, and crumpling up a piece of paper. She stopped when she felt his gaze on her, and looked to him. Her smirk grew, as she turned back to her target.

Gwen narrowed her eyes, and drew back her arm, before releasing the paper ball. It flew four rows, before beaming Trent in the back of the head. Her and Duncan burst out laughing, making Courtney sigh and roll her eyes while Trent turned around glaring, and growling.

"Just because we're not going out anymore, DOESN'T MAKE IT OKAY, OKAY?" He shouted, before turning back around and huffing.

Gwen and Duncan snickered, and high fived making Courtney scoff.

"You two are SO immature." Courtney said. She crossed her arms, while Duncan and Gwen simultaneously raised an eyebrow at her, while she continued. "Act your age, not your shoe size."

Gwen frowned at her, before rolling her own eyes. "And why don't _you _act your brain size?"

Courtney gasped, and leaned out past Duncan so she could glare at the goth personally. "I'll have you know, that _I,_" she stated, pointing to herself proudly, "have a _perfect _4.0 GPA, have an IQ of 188, and-"

"Are a CIT?" Gwen said, dryly.

"And YOU'RE a goth FREAK!"

"Thank you." Gwen grinned, crossing her arms proudly.

"Ugh! Are you _mocking _me!" Courtney shrieked.

Gwen scowled, and crossed her arms. "That's what I intended," she mumbled.

"Duncan! You aren't going to let her get away with that, are you?" Courtney yelled, turning to her boyfriend. "Duncan?"

Courtney continued to yell at scream at him much the rest of the patrons on the bus' chagrin, while he stared straight a head of him with his arms crossed…and his iPod in his sleeve, and the earbuds cleverly hidden in his toque.

"Hey Courtney…" Bridgette murmured, resting her arms on the seats Courtney and Duncan were sitting at, and letting her chin rest on top of her hands.

"Ugh, can you believe him and Gwen? She is totally luring him away from me with her goth girl…ness!" Courtney seethed, waving her arms in the air to prove her point further.

"Maybe he's just a bit out of it… It _is_ barely six a.m." Bridgette pointed out.

"Still! You should SEE the way he treats her!"

"You mean nicely?"

"YES! I'M his girlfriend!"

"It could be way worse, it's not like he's cheating on you." Bridgette yawned. Her olive green eyes fluttered closed, as she started catch some Zs before she would shred down some black diamond hills.

Courtney pouted, before spinning towards the window. Her eyes widened once she caught site of their destination.

Her jaw dropped once she caught site of some of the hills. All of the students on the bus, save for Courtney, erupted into cheers and hollers, ready for their adrenaline packed trip

"Alrighty students!" Chris McLean yelled, partially silencing the teens. He stood up and walked into the aisle, and adjusted the hood of his white designer snowsuit.

"I will hand you your lift tickets. Make sure they are visible, and that you do NOT loose it, because you can not ski or snowboard without it."

"Be safe, stay with another Pearson student at all times, and the most important rule?"

"HAVE FUN!" Everyone else called back.

Chris furrowed his brow, and looked at them confused. "That wasn't even close to what I was gonna say! But, I guess fun is important too."

He chuckled, and wiped an imaginary tear away from his eye, before sighing contently. Chris walked down the aisle distributing the tickets.

* * *

Once he had finished, everyone excitedly exited the bus, except for Courtney who was feeling extremely uneasy and nervous.

And maybe even scared…

But, she wouldn't let anyone, not even herself know that! So, Courtney put on her normal façade of confidence, and exited the bus. When she caught sight of Duncan, she grinned despite her nausea and walked up to him, the crunch of the soft, fresh snow under her boots sounding as she walked.

"Aww thanks Duncan…" Courtney cooed, while he took her gear out of the bus for her.

"No problem, babe." He grunted, as he carried the heavy gear.

Courtney's eyes traveled to Gwen, who was scowling to herself as she took out her black skull and cross bone skis. Courtney smirked, and stuck one of her hands in her pocket and used to other as a megaphone.

"**Thank you Duncan for doing this EXTREMELY SWEET thing for me, like the CARING and LOVING boyfriend I know you are, that is MINE!**" She shouted while Gwen huffed and lugged her gear towards the locker room.

Duncan rolled his eyes and sighed. That chick would be the death of him… He grabbed the last of his and Courtney's equipment, and started to carry it to the locker room with Courtney hot on his tail.

* * *

After they entered the busy locker room, Courtney stared at her surroundings with wide eyes; teenagers were _everywhere,_ and there were so many snaps heard. Courtney eyes traveled to Bridgette and Geoff, who had just changed into their snowsuits and were heading out the door to the mountains.

Ezekiel, Beth, Noah, and Cody had all finished strapping into their ski boots- wait…those things didn't look like normal boots, what the heck!

Courtney's left eye twitched as she continued to apprehensively stare around the room at different people and their gear.

Her body started to shake, and her breathing became shallow.

"Courtney…"

"WHAT!" She screamed, jumping, and looking at Duncan with wide eyes.

His brow furrowed, as he finished doing up his boots. "I asked you if you needed help putting on your ski boots…those suckers are hard to put on."

"Y-yeah… Sure… Thanks." She muttered. Courtney slipped into her snow pants, and sat down on the bench.

"Hey… Princess… Are you sure you're okay?" Duncan asked worriedly.

Courtney flashed him a fake smile. "Never better…" She lied, through clenched teeth.

Duncan sighed, as he unsnapped her left boot. "Alright, if you say so…"

He placed the boot on her foot, and started to snap the buttons. Courtney's eyes widened at the unfamiliar shape and feel of the heavy, tight boot, but held her tongue.

"Is that too tight, or anything?" Duncan asked, as he prepared the next boot.

"No, it's fine!" Courtney replied, while Duncan slid her foot into the next boot.

"There." He smiled, clasping the next set of buttons in their place. He held out an arm for Courtney, and she took it and tried to pull herself up. But she almost pulled him down with her as she fell back down on the bench.

Duncan let out a breath, and finally got her to her feet. Courtney blushed and chuckled nervously while she put on her mittens. She put her helmet on over her toque, and her goggles while Duncan did the same.

Duncan started to walk towards the exit. Courtney grunted as she wobbled trying to carry her skis and poles.

"Princess, you coming?" Duncan called standing just outside the door.

Courtney grunted again, and tried to walk, but was having a lot of difficulty. "In a minute… Let me just… I…"

"Here." Trent offered, helping her stand. He smiled, and took her skis and held them in the same arm as his own, and looped her ski poles on his left arm. Trent walked out of the room, and unlocked her skis for her, placed them parallel, stuck her poles in the snow, before unlocking his own, getting them on and skiing towards the lift with Cody that would take them to the intermediate hills.

Courtney watched as he skied off, and tried to slip on her skis, failing miserably. She huffed, and tried once again, but she lost her balance and fell face first into the snow.

Duncan laughed, and finished strapping in his mount foot onto his snowboard, and made his way over to her while she lifted her head and spit out a mouthful of snow.

He helped her to her feet, and draped one of her arms around his neck to help stabilize her, and smiled.

"Okay Court, you need to kick your toe into the mount, then fall back onto your heel. When you hear a click, it's on." Duncan instructed.

Courtney wiped her nose, then nodded and did as she was told. Once she heard a click, she did the same for her other foot.

"Yes! I'm ready!" Courtney cheered.

Duncan chuckled. "Well alright, then! So, I decided, we're gonna go on that hill first, kay babe?"

Duncan pointed to a large, steep, black diamond hill by the name of "Dawn"

Courtney's stared blankly at the hill, and silently gulped. "…What?"

"Oh come on Princess, what's the matter? You CHICKEN?" He teased.

"I am NOT chicken!"

"Then let's go!"

"But… It's s-so high…"

"Bawk bawk bawk bawk BAWK…" Duncan mocked, taunting her.

Courtney growled, and crossed her arms. "FINE!"

Duncan grabbed her arm, and started to pull her towards the ski lift. Courtney whimpered quietly, as her body shook out of fear.

* * *

Courtney shivered and snuggled closer to Duncan once their lift had reached the halfway point.

Courtney buried her face into his jacket to try and protect it more from the wind, and snow whipping at it.

"Hey... There's Harold." Courtney remarked, looking down at the hill below them.

Duncan smirked. "**HEY HAROLD!**" He shouted. Harold looked up, then lost his balance and tumbled to the ground with a loud thud, causing snow to fly everywhere. LeShawna, who had been skiing behind him, couldn't turn to avoid him, and ended up tripping over him. Duncan busted out laughing, making Courtney roll her eyes.

Duncan lifted their safety bar and Courtney gasped. "D-D-Duncan! Wh-what are y-you doing!"

"Chill Court! We're at the top, it's our turn to get off!" Duncan responded.

"Oh… I knew that."

"Sure you did, Princess…"

"I did!"

"Whatever, Court."

Courtney and Duncan stood up, and let the chair lift push them down the small slope and over to the hill.

Courtney nervously bit her lip, and her heart beat loud in her chest. "D-Duncan… I can't do this."

"What are you talking about? 'Course you can." Duncan said, strapping in his other foot.

"No Duncan, I CAN'T do this! I…I…" Courtney stammered. She closed her eyes and whimpered.

"IDON'TKNOWHOWTOSKI!" She blurted out.

Duncan stared at her, before sighing. "Aw, damn… Court…"

Courtney sniffled, and looked down. "I'm sorry! I just… I didn't want to admit it! Winter sports are NOT my forte… I hope I don't ruin your trip…"

"Oh, no, Courtney! You could never do that! C'mere." Duncan murmured, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close. "Now, I'm gonna teach you how to ski, kay? By the end of the day, you'll be shredding the slopes like moi." He grinned.

Courtney smiled, while Duncan hopped on his board so he was now facing her perpendicular to the precipitous hill. He slid down a few feet, and cupped his mouth.

"Okay Princess, so you're gonna wanna bend your knees, turn your toes inwards, so it looks like a triangle!"

"Scalene, isosceles, equilateral or right angle triangle!" Courtney called back.

Duncan dropped his hands and sighed. "Just… A triangle!"

"O…kay…"

Courtney pursed her lips in concentration, and did as Duncan instructed. She slowly made her way down the small incline, and past Duncan. Her face blanked, and she started to panic.

"Wait, Duncan…how do I stop! Duncan! AAAHHH!" She screamed, flailing her arms.

"Don't panic! Slowly start to spread your legs…" Duncan shouted.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Geoff hollered snowboarding past him and Courtney, with Bridgette giggling and descending close behind him.

Duncan face palmed, while Courtney continued to scream as she descended down the hill, with more speed.

"Slowly start to spread your legs like I told you, and you'll start to slow down!" Duncan yelled.

"HEEEEELLLP!"

Duncan groaned and took off to go help her.

* * *

Once Duncan caught up to Courtney and slowed her down, they were standing horizontal to the hill to avoid sliding down.

"Okay…" Duncan panted. "Let's try this again. Slowly start to come to me…"

Duncan boarded down a small part of the mountain, and stopped at a flat clearing where the mountain split into separate slopes, where it would be easier to stop for Courtney.

Courtney let out a breath, and slowly started to ski down the smaller incline of the larger hill. She felt her legs tremble but refused to wipeout! For now…

"Y-you promise that you'll be there to catch me if I f-fall?" Courtney questioned, looking down to her skis.

Duncan smiled at her, then raised an eyebrow and smirked when he heard a few shrill giggles. His smirk grew when he saw a few attractive girls flirt with him. He winked, and their giggles became louder.

The three girls then put their goggles back on, skied/snowboarded down the hill to the opposite trail on the right. The leader motioned for Duncan to follow, and he purred. Duncan smirked, and then followed them down the trail.

* * *

Courtney continued to stare down at her skis in concentration, but looked up when she noticed she was picking up quite a lot of speed.

Courtney looked to her left, then her right, and frowned when she didn't see Duncan.

"Duncan! DUNCAN!" Courtney screamed, before her left foot accidentally glided over her right. Courtney gasped, and tried to fix her skis and make them parallel, which she succeeded at. Although, it did make her start to go faster.

Courtney's face blanked, as her velocity increased and she zoomed down the hill. She screamed at the top of her lungs, narrowly evading the signpost directing which hill was where on each half of the mountain, by veering to the left.

"Whoa… WHOA! AHHHH!" She yelped, as her skis left the ground for a moment after she skied over a small hill.

Courtney flailed her arms wildly, trying to regain her balance. However, her left foot crossed over top of her right, causing her to trip and fall forwards.

Courtney flipped head over heels, and slid a few feet in the snow. Her legs were sprawled out and her skis laid inwards and jammed in the snow. Courtney slowly opened her eyes, and lifted her chin out of the snow. She spit out the flakes that had gotten in her mouth, and wiped her lips. She shook her head to rid it of any more snow, and pulled the collar of her coat to rid it of snow as well.

Courtney shakily sat up, and shivered. She lifted her goggles, and squinted when the brightness of the snowy hill that was in front of her entered her pupils.

"D-Duncan?" Courtney called. She wiped the corners of her mouth for any lingering flakes of snow, before trying to get back up.

Courtney grumbled as she tried to stand back up. After many failed attempts, she sighed and sat alone in the snow.

She refused to call for help; it would make her look like a total wimp! She sniffled, and looked down at her lap. Courtney jumped when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked up, and met turtle green eyes.

Trent stared down at her… She looked so… helpless. Trent let out a small smile, and held out a hand for her. "Need help?"

Courtney stared up at him a few moments, and blinked away the few tears that had clouded her vision. She glared at him, before huffing. "I don't need _your _help. I can get up on my OWN, thank you very much!"

Courtney tried her hardest to stand back up, but her butt ended up lodged back into the snow. She pouted and crossed her arms and turned away from Trent.

"Courtney, I'm trying to help you… At least let me help you stand up." Trent sighed.

Courtney slowly turned back to him, and looked up into his eyes. She reluctantly took his hand, and he helped her to her feet. Courtney jerked forwards after loosing her balance, and wrapped her arms instinctively around Trent's neck to help keep her standing.

Trent placed his hands on her hips to steady her as his eyes widened out of alarm and concern. "Whoa! You alright?"

Courtney tore her face away from his toned chest- she never really noticed how muscular it was, she could even feel some under his jacket and layers of clothing…

"Uh… I'm fine. Thanks. Whoa!" She said, wobbling a bit again.

"It's okay! I gotcha…" Trent murmured, stabling her. He pulled her body closer to him; Courtney's pelvis made contact with his and their lips were a mere three centimetres apart… Courtney's eyes widened when she noticed their current position.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, his hands on her waist…

"U-uh…" Courtney stuttered, quickly looked down.

"Oh! Uh, put your skis flat on the hill, and stand up." Trent said.

Courtney did as instructed, and lost her balance and thrashed her arms around.

"Easy… Easy… Just relax."

Courtney calmed herself, and let out a breath. "Thanks."

"No problem." Trent replied, before grabbing Courtney's ski poles and handing them to her. He grabbed his own, and prepared to take off.

"Wait! Trent!" She shouted.

Trent stopped, and turned back to her. "Yeah, Court?"

"I…I… Have you seen Duncan? He was supposed to be…skiing with m-me, but he disappeared…"

"Really? When I was at the top of the hill, I saw him waiting for someone, then follow a few girls down the right trail. I assumed you were one of them." Trent responded, with a shrug.

He soon regretted saying that, when he saw the look on Courtney's face. It was really hurt…

"He…ditched me…for a bunch…of… TRAMPS? UGH!" Courtney fumed, her previous look of anguish melting away.

Trent stared at her wide eyed while she continued to rant waving her arms rowdily.

"**UGH THAT…THAT… JERK! Oooh that is SO like him, I KNEW I couldn't trust that…jerk! When I see him, I am going to grab hold of him, and hit him! Repeatedly! Oh he is **_**going to get it! **_**He's going to wish he was NEVER born; I am going to HURT HIM! We are going to be soooo through; I am NOT taking this anymore! He was supposed to teach ME how to ski!**" Courtney screamed.

Trent furrowed his brow, and analyzed Courtney's psychotic rant. "Wait, you don't know how to ski?"

Courtney stared blankly at Trent with wide onyx eyes. "Uh… Of course I know how to ski!" She lied. Courtney smiled nervously at him. "W-what makes you think otherwise!"

"You just said-"

"What?"

"Courtney, you-"

"Huh?"

"COURTNEY!" Trent shouted, shaking her by her shoulders.

Courtney stared at him wide eyed before flashing him a meek smile. "Yes, Trent?"

"I asked you before, and I'll ask again; you don't know how to ski?"

Courtney winced as she stared at him, and then sighed. "Okay! Fine! I can't ski, okay? Are you happy now!" Courtney snapped. "Go ahead and laugh…"

Trent's expression softened when he saw how…embarrassed she was. Courtney thought she knew how to do everything, when in reality, she couldn't. But she refused to let herself think that! She was so self-assured, and if she wasn't, to her, it could be a really scary thing.

"I'm not going to laugh at you, Courtney… Hey, not everyone can do everything. No one's perfect." Trent remarked.

Courtney opened her mouth to protest, but Trent sighed, cutting her off. He looked her in the eyes. "No matter how much they try to be, no one is. Now, come on. I'm gonna teach you how to ski, alright?"

Courtney sustained her look of understanding, and nodded mutely.

"Great." Trent smiled. "Okay, first, I'll show you how to take off your skis."

"Wait… You can take OFF your skis?" Courtney gaped.

Trent sighed, and slid a hand down his face. "…We've got lots of work to do."

* * *

"Like this?"

"No… You gotta bend your knees more. Like this."

"I am doing that!"

"No, your knees are still too stiff."

"Ugh… Like this?"

"No… Uh… Here, I'll show you. …Now, sit in my lap."

"Okay, no. I may want to learn how to ski, but I have to draw the line somewhere…"

Trent rolled his eyes, and sighed. He pulled up his sleeve slightly, and glanced at his wristwatch.

"Courtney… It's almost time for us to go to the chalet. We need hurry up!"

Courtney sniffled, and wiped the tears out of the corner of her eyes. Her nose was red and puffy, her cheeks were rosy, and her lips were dry. She was soaked, cold, tired, and just wanted to go home.

"Trent, I'm tired, wet, I can't do this!" She wailed.

"Yes Courtney, you can!" Trent encouraged. He grabbed her hand, and kissed the top of it. "What happened to the Courtney that said, 'I'm Courtney Bailey, I can do anything! I was a CIT!'"

Courtney's lower lip quivered, before she erupted into a fit of tears. Her small frame shook from the force of her crying.

Trent wrapped his arms around Courtney, and rested his chin on her shoulder while she cried into his chest.

* * *

"Alright Courtney. This is it; time to put what you've learned to the test. You ready?" Trent asked, as he prepared to venture down the end of the hill.

"No." Courtney pouted. She put her goggles on over her eyes, and grabbed her ski poles. "But, I don't have a choice, do I?" She added bitterly, as she got into the stance Trent showed her.

"Nope! Ready…"

"No!"

"Set…"

"NO!"

"Goooo!"

"OH DEAR…!"

* * *

Trent glided down the hill, turning when he was supposed to with ease. He looked back behind him, and saw Courtney fairing pretty well herself. She was hunched over and stable, her knees were bent, and her toes were pointed inwards; the basic stance for beginners.

"WOO HOO!" Courtney cheered, after coming to a stop at the bottom. She smiled as she took off her goggles. She grinned at Trent, and he smiled back.

"Y-you did it!" Trent chuckled.

"No, WE did it!" Courtney beamed, grabbing Trent's collar and crashing her lips onto his.

Trent's eyes widened but soon closed. He kissed back, and tilted Courtney's chin upwards slightly to deepen the kiss. Courtney slowly and tenderly started to nibble on Trent's bottom lip, and he moaned.

Courtney's eyes widened, and she pulled away abruptly and stared up at him. "Oh my gosh… I'm sorry! That was… a…an accident!" Courtney stammered.

Trent chuckled and smiled at her, and slowly drew his hand away from her face and placed it behind his head awkwardly. "Y-yeah… Accident. Uh… Why don't we go get out of our wet snowsuits and go warm ourselves up with some hot chocolate?"

"S-sure… lets go." Courtney replied. She pushed off, and started to cross country ski towards the locker room.

Trent blinked, and then bit his lip uneasily. "Damn…" He sighed, before skiing off towards the locker room as well.

* * *

Courtney took off her skis, following the procedure Trent showed her, and was able to get them off with ease. She picked up her skis, locked them together, swung them over her shoulder, and waddled into the locker room. She sat down, and tried to pull off her ski boots, but those suckers just wouldn't come off! Courtney grunted, and tried again. But it was to no avail.

"Here…allow me." Trent smiled, getting on his knees and starting to unbuckle her boots.

Courtney blushed, and wordlessly nodded. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Look Trent, you're a nice guy and I really appreciate what you did for me today…but that kiss-"

"Was a total accident, a spur of the moment…" Trent finished. He sighed after pulling off Courtney's boots, and handing her her normal ones.

Courtney smiled at him. "Good, so you understand…"

"Yeah, I get it." Trent said, getting up and sitting beside her. He started to undo his boots while Courtney slid out of her snow pants, jacket, scarf, hat, and mittens. She pulled on her normal boots, and carried her stuff to her locker.

Trent yanked off all his equipment, and got up and started to walk to the locker room… But he stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of Courtney. Her back was turned, giving Trent a clear view of her ass, covered by her tight grey leggings.

Trent continued to stare at her wide eyed, fighting back a nosebleed. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and quickly made his way to his locker to avoid getting more turned on than necessary.

He shoved his things into the locker, and sighed as he closed it. He walked back over to Courtney, and tapped her shoulder. Courtney turned and smiled at him. Trent smiled back.

"Ready?" He asked.

Courtney nodded. "Ready." She confirmed. They walked up the stairs, and headed into the cafeteria to go warm up.

* * *

"I'm here, Mr. McLean." Courtney said as he checked her name off his clipboard.

"Nice, cool. And Courtney… Call me Chris." He insisted, before shooing her off.

"I'm here too." Trent chirped, walking over to him. Chris nodded, and checked off his name. He continued to draw some things on the sheet, and Trent looked at him confused. "Dude… What are you doing?"

"I'm doodling a picture of a rocket ship." Chris replied as if it was the most OBVIOUS thing in the world. Which it wasn't.

"Aren't you supposed to be making sure we're all here…?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Trent my man, I'm focusing on what's _important _here!"

"More important than our safety and well being?"

"Yes! Now shoo!"

"Whatever…" Trent mumbled, before turning around and looking for where Courtney had sat down. He smiled when he spotted her waving him over, and walked to her table and sat down across from her.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey. I got us some hot chocolate." Courtney replied, placing a Styrofoam cup full of the hot liquid in front of him. Courtney blew on hers to cool it down before she took a sip.

"Thanks. So… Whaddya wanna talk about?" Trent asked, sheepishly grinning.

Courtney pulled her cup away from her mouth, and smiled. "I dunno… What about you?"

Trent chuckled, and smiled at her. "Court… You gotta a little something…" He remarked, gesturing towards his upper lip.

Courtney furrowed her brow, before she licked her lips. "Did I get it?"

Trent looked down, then back at her. "Uh… Here… I'll get it." He murmured.

Trent leaned across the table and kissed her gently. Courtney closed her eyes and kissed back without hesitation, and deepened the kiss by cupping Trent's face and pulling him closer to her. Trent bit down slightly on her bottom lip, earning a soft, barely audible moan from her. Courtney opened her mouth slightly, and Trent tenderly slid his tongue into her mouth and started to explore her mouth. Every inch of it was new to him.

Courtney looped her fingers through Trent's messy, damp, raven black hair, and pulled on it slightly whenever Trent would nibble or bite down on her lip. He wasn't rough with her. He was caring… And gentle… And made sure she wasn't uncomfortable at all. He respected her.

Courtney broke the kiss and blinked her eyes a few times smiling, before getting up and sitting in Trent's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his again, feeling the sparks jolt trough her previously numb body.

Trent continued to kiss her, while his hands caressed her slightly tense, and firm body. Her curves astounded him. He massaged her shoulders before resting his hands on her ass.

Trent pulled away at the same time as her, and smiled blissfully at her. "W-wow…" He moaned.

Courtney blushed, and bit her lip. "Okay… So, maybe that wasn't an accident…"

They laughed, until Courtney gasped. Her eyes widened when she caught site of Duncan, with three conspicuous girls draped all over him, like…some… Cheap ratty drapes!

Courtney growled as she got up off of Trent's lap. She plastered on a fake smile before approaching him.

"Hello, Duncan." She said icily, through gritted teeth.

Duncan winced, and smiled at her nervously. "Oh! Uh, hey Princess…" He stuttered. "I was looking for you all over!"

"Uh huh. Well, I just wanna let you know that you abandoning me halfway down the hill for some hookers," She spat smiling at each one of the girls. They glared back at her, before continuing to cuddle Duncan, a bit more feverishly.

"Was the best thing that happened to me! Oh, but don't come crying to me when you contract some kind of anal disease from these skanks." Courtney continued. She narrowed her eyes at him, while the trio of girls gasped at her harsh words.

"Princess, please, I-"

"No! I'm sick of you thinking you can parade around and act like it's OKAY to go flirt with other girls when _we're _dating! So, I'll stop being such a burden and leave you be. Sayonara asshole." Courtney hissed, stomping back over to Trent and hugging him.

"YES!" Gwen cheered, standing up from her table. She grinned and threw her hands in the air. Her face blanked once she realized what she just did, and all the eyes on her, and sat back down blushing madly.

"Court, that was _so _awesome!" Trent chuckled, hugging her tighter.

Courtney smiled and sniffled. "Yeah… So… Where does that leave us?"

"…I dunno. Where do you want it to leave us?"

"I dunno…"

Trent smiled and pulled away. He grabbed both of her hands and his smile grew. "I know… You…wanna be my girlfriend?"

Courtney giggled, and nodded. "Sure..."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

Trent smiled and kissed her forehead. He intertwined their fingers and grinned at her. "Cool…"

"Alrighty students! Everyone have a nice trip?" Chris questioned, standing in front of the exit.

A few people called back yes, while most called back no, or groaned.

"My tongue got schtuck to a powle!" Bridgette drawled, holding an ice pack to her tongue while Geoff rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Me and Zeke banged heads…" Beth moaned.

"I got run over by LeShawna…" Harold whimpered, gripping his newly broken arm.

"I said I was sorry, baby!" LeShawna groaned. She smiled and wrapped an arm around him. "Want me to kiss where it hurts?"

Harold chuckled, and smiled slyly at her. "Now that you mention it, my-"

"Don't say it!"

Chris rolled his eyes while other students yelled out complaints. He whistled, instantly silencing them.

"Enough! Make sure you grab all of your belongings," Chris declared, before narrowing his eyes. "Because we're not turning the bus around and coming back this time because _someone _forgot their straightening iron."

"Lindsaaaay." Chris drawled, glaring at the blonde bombshell.

Lindsay scowled and crossed her arms. "Okay, that happened, like, ONE time." She protested.

"It happened SIX TIMES!" Everyone else exclaimed.

"Okay everyone. Bus time!" Chris grinned.

* * *

"You didn't have to carry my stuff, you know…" Courtney said. She stood in front of the bus with her arms crossed, while Trent shoved the last of their belongings into the storage compartment on the side of their bus.

He flashed her a smile, and wiped his hands on his pants. "It's okay. I wanted to."

"Thanks Trent..."

"For what?"

Courtney pecked his cheek, and smiled. She pulled him in for a hug. "Everything." She whispered.

"Aww you're leaving?"

"What?"

"Don't go!"

Duncan rolled his eyes and sighed. "For the last time, we'll stay in touch over Facebook and stuff… Stay frosty, babes. Later Anya." He said, hugging her.

"Bye Julie." Duncan sighed, hugging her as well.

Duncan approached the girls 'leader' and smirked. She smirked back. "See ya, Casey…I'm gonna mmph!" He exclaimed as she pounced on him and kissed him furiously.

Courtney scowled at the sight, then scoffed. "What a tool. He thinks he can get ANY girl he want just because he's incredibly sexy." She sneered. She crossed her arms. "As. If."

Trent stared at her awkwardly for a few seconds before scratching the back of his neck. "So, uhm… Are you gonna… uh…miss him?" He asked.

Courtney paused to think for a few seconds, before sighing. "Maybe..." She admitted.

Trent looked down, and scratched his forearm.

Courtney looked at him, and smiled. "But, I've got you now."

She grabbed his chin and tilted it upwards, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "And to me, that's a million times better."

Trent smiled back warmly, and captured her lips on his for a short, sweet kiss. He followed her onto the bus, and sat down beside her. He grasped her hand and held it tenderly.

For the entire three hour bus ride home…

* * *

AWW! This, I think, is my LONGEST and best one shot EVAH! Eh, the ending could've been better, but I am really proud of myself for putting this much detail into this! It's the least I can do to make up for the delay and laziness.

PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and tell me your fave parts, I LOVE when you do that! Makes my day!

Hopefully I won't be as lazy, and the next update will be sooner.

Love, Alexex!


	7. Lifeguard Off Duty

Hey guys… Hehe, sorry for not updating this, I got a lot of mojo for Broken Strings, and wanted to write as much as I could before it dried up! I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood for some Trentney! Woo!

By the way… I SURVIVED MY FIRST HIGH SCHOOL DANCE! Man, it was scary… Bleh, teenagers are icky. 0.o

* * *

"**Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Stroke!**" Courtney ordered, as she stood in front of the community pool. She continued to command her class, wearing a red bathing suit signifying she was a certified lifeguard. That, and the certificate she made to make it more official than necessary.

"That's exactly what you did last night, eh Princess?" Duncan smirked, walking over to said 'Princess'.

Courtney tensed, before turning on her heel and placing her hands on her hips. She glared at him, with a look that could kill and scrunched her nose in distaste, making the freckles stand out on her tanned complexion.

"Okay, first, _DON'T _call me Princess!" Courtney seethed, only making the cocky grin on Duncan's face grow wider. If possible. "Second, just b-because I woke up next to you after Geoff's party, does NOT mean I slept with you!"

"Mhmm, yeah, you keep telling yourself that." He said, nonchalantly. Duncan smirked, and walked over to Courtney as she boiled over with rage. As if to push her further off the edge, he wrapped an arm around her and leaned down close to her ear. He pulled out his cell phone, as Courtney stared at him uncomfortably, and angrily.

"But this recording of you screaming my name last night, begs to differ." He whispered, while Courtney's expression blanked. She elbowed him in the gut and huffed.

"DUNCAN!" She screamed furiously, as he laughed at her.

"See, you just can't get enough of screaming my name!" Duncan chuckled.

Courtney glared at him with the intensity of a thousand daggers, and stomped her foot to the pavement. "UGH! If I wasn't on duty right now, I would _so _drown your sorry ass!"

"Love you too, babe!" Duncan called over his shoulder, before strutting over to where his current 'girlfriend' (fuck buddy) Heather was sitting, and placing her in his lap.

Courtney silently fumed, before huffing and turning back to her class. Her expression blanked once she caught sight of the freaked out stares she was getting, and flashed a meek smile.

"Nice work everyone, I'll see you next Saturday." She mumbled.

Courtney sighed as her group exited the pool, and started to dry off. She walked over to the lifeguard who would teach the next class, and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Bridgette." Courtney greeted.

Bridgette smiled back, and swung her towel over her shoulder. "Hey Court. How was your shift?" She asked?

Though, she would soon regret it once she caught sight of Courtney's 'I'm-about-to-rant-about-something-Duncan-did-to-piss-me-off!' expression.

"Ugh! Lessons were going fine, until _he,_" Courtney spat, pointing accusingly to Duncan as he continued to neck with Heather, "showed up! And he had the _nerve _to bring up the events of that retched party!"

"Well, it is _kinda_ your fault for drinking all of that punch despite how many warnings I gave you, and…" Bridgette trailed off, twiddling her pointer fingers nervously. Bridgette smiled meekly as Courtney's glare intensified.

"Not. Helping." She hissed. Courtney sighed, and crossed her arms. "Be right back, I forgot my towel over there." She mumbled before walking across the pavement back to her spot. Courtney bent over to grab her towel, before letting out a scream as a hand slapped her hard in the ass. Losing her balance, Courtney tumbled forwards and head first into the swimming pool.

As she resurfaced, Courtney coughed out the chlorinated water that she accidentally swallowed, and wiped her eyes. Once they were focused, she glared at the ass that had sexually harassed her.

"UGH! DUNCAN! YOU ANNOYING _JERK_-FACE!" She yelled, slamming her fists into the water, creating a few splashes.

Duncan smirked, and mockingly blew her a kiss. He walked over to where Geoff, DJ, and Trent were lying around, and sighed, the ever-lasting arrogant smile still plastered across his face. "Sometimes she just makes it _way _too easy."

DJ rolled his eyes, as Geoff chuckled and nodded, and Trent sighed.

"Hey, ease up on her, Duncan." Trent muttered.

Duncan raised an eyebrow, and rolled his eyes. He rolled his eyes, and scoffed. "Why the fuck should I? She's a drama queen, hot, and fun to tease; ergo, she amuses me greatly."

"Yeah, but isn't that what your _girlfriend_ is for?" Trent glared, crossing his arms as well.

"You mean Heather? Psh, the only thing she's useful for is for BJs." Duncan waved off, while Trent rolled his eyes.

"You know, you shouldn't talk like that about women! It's inconsiderate." DJ scolded, before grabbing his bag and leaving the deck, probably to go bake cookies with Mama DJ.

"Like hell I will." Duncan chuckled, pounding fists with Geoff.

Trent rolled his eyes once again, before swinging a towel around his neck and standing up from his lounge chair. His eyes scanned the deck, before he spotted Courtney. His expression softened as he watched her scramble up the edge of the pool, and groan. She tossed away her drenched towel, and crossed her arms across her chest as the cooler air nipped at her soaked figure.

Trent sighed, and walked over to her and wrapped his towel around her shoulders, and hugged her from behind, as Courtney's frame quivered.

Courtney's eyes widened and her cheeks started to heat up, as shivers not only from the air, but also from the close contact with him, ran down her spine, and danced over her bare skin.

"U-uhm, what are you doing?" Courtney questioned, feeling slightly uneasy. She bit down on her bottom lip, and avoided Trent's eyes at all costs.

Trent didn't know why he wrapped his arms around her; he could have simply given her the towel, and walked away without a word. But he didn't.

"You looked cold." Trent replied with a shrug. Trent rested his hand on her lower stomach nervously, and bit his lip as he sighed. Even _he _thought that sounded lame.

Courtney felt her stomach flutter, and her face start to flush. Her eyes darted downwards, and she stole a glance at Trent's hand. It was placed low, but not _too _low; almost perfectly. Courtney turned her head so she was facing him, and looked around awkwardly.

"Oh, uhm… Hi?" She murmured.

Trent brushed a few wet strands of chocolate brown hair out of her face, and gingerly tucked them behind her ear.

"Hi." He replied, softly.

Courtney stared into his eyes ignoring the wall of water that splashed her and Trent, courtesy of Geoff, and bit the bottom of her lip. She never really noticed how _green _his eyes were before. Were they always that green? Her eyes traveled down to his lips, and she instantly felt her heart pound against her chest.

Trent followed her gaze, and his eyes widened slightly before softening. He always knew she had a bit of a crush on him; being the only guy that didn't treat her like the plague unless they had some ulterior motive, made her harbor some slight feelings. And maybe, he returned them.

They weren't sure who initially started to lean in, but seconds later, they were both centimetres away from the others lips.

"GAH! HEY!" Trent exclaimed, tumbling into the pool, emitting a large splash, and soaking Courtney more.

Duncan bent over and held his sides as he laughed at Trent. Trent resurfaced and coughed out water, before sending a pair of daggers towards the cocky delinquent. Duncan stifled his laughter, and turned towards the dripping lifeguard. She was scowling intensely, making Duncan laugh harder.

"I. Hate. You." Courtney growled, wrapping the towel Trent had given her around herself more in attempts of getting more warmth. She missed having Trent's body against hers… Though it was strictly for heat purposes, nothing more. Courtney sighed and stared down at her arms. Even _she _thought that sounded lame.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He shrugged. Courtney rolled her eyes, and huffed. Duncan smirked. "But you're gonna hate me even more after this!" He chuckled, shoving Courtney by her shoulders. Courtney gasped and stumbled backwards, flailing her arms out to try and regain her balance. Eventually, she lost her footing and fell into the water as Duncan laughed and walked away.

"UGH!" Courtney exclaimed, slamming her fists into the water.

"You okay?" Trent asked, rubbing the back of his neck uneasily.

Courtney turned to face him, and let out an irritated sigh. "No. I'm soaked, and freezing. I've probably missed my violin lesson, and did I mention that I'm SOAKING WET!" She screamed, glaring at nothing in particular.

She frowned and let out another sigh, before turning her head to glance at Trent. "How about you, are you okay?" Courtney questioned.

"I dunno, Miss Lifeguard…" Trent trailed off, smiling. Courtney raised an eyebrow, unsure of where Trent was going with this. He sighed dramatically, as his smile widened. "I think I need mouth to mouth."

Courtney's face blanked, and she blushed. She forced an eye roll despite the smile tugging on the corners of her mouth, and crossed her arms. "Nice try. But I'm off duty." She stated, crossing her arms as they rested underneath the water.

"So?" He challenged. He swam up close to her, and stared down into her wide onyx eyes. Trent tentatively grasped both of her hands, and placed them upon his bare shoulders. Courtney blushed furiously and stared down quickly. Trent rested on of his hands on her hip, and used the other to tilt her chin upwards so she was looking into his eyes.

"Save me, lifeguard…" Trent murmured, leaning in and pressing his lips against hers. Courtney hesitantly kissed back, and cautiously wrapped her arms around his neck. Trent laced his fingers through her wet hair, and Courtney drew him closer, enjoying the warmth radiating off of his body against her cold stature.

Courtney fluttered her eyes open, and pulled away slowly. She stared into Trent's equally wide eyes, and bit her lip. "O-okay, I think that's e-enough." She said, hesitantly.

"No, I-I think I need a bit more…" Trent mumbled, pulling her in for another kiss. He rested his hands on the small of her back while she cupped his face and let her lips mold with his.

Geoff walked over to where Duncan was standing as he witnessed the two kissing.

"Whoa. Looks like Trent's getting it on with Mocha." He remarked, tapping his chin. Geoff grinned, and gave a thumbs up. "_Niiiiiiice!_"

Duncan snapped his livid scowl at Geoff, making him wince. Duncan pushed Geoff by his face, making him falter backwards. "AH! DUUUUUDE!" He exclaimed, thrashing his arms around. Geoff grabbed onto Duncan's arm in attempts to regain stability. But it was to no avail, as he pulled the sour punk into the deep end with him.

Geoff and Duncan came back to the surface, and spit out the water that had gotten into their mouths. Geoff smiled meekly at Duncan, as his scowl deepened.

"You're an idiot, dude." Duncan muttered, before swimming off leaving Geoff to tread water alone, the everlasting confused expression placed on his face.

Geoff glanced over his shoulder, and cringed at the sight of Trent and Courtney heatedly making out.

"Man… Is it that bad when me and Bridgette make out in public?"

* * *

Meh, I really dislike the ending, thought this one wasn't as good as it could be, but eh. It wasn't completely horrible. I thought it was pretty fluffy, and kinda sweet, but not as good as other ones. Oh well. Nonetheless, hopefully I shall update soon! Please review!


End file.
